Santa Claus del Tenis
by jacque-kari
Summary: Ryoma odia la navidad, pero desgraciadamente al club de tenis le ha correspondido representar una obra teatral y él no podrá escaparse. "Una mezcla de príncipe del tenis y la época navideña"


Hola :)

Este es el segundo fic que subo de príncipe del tenis, y es de un género sobre el cual no me había atrevido a experimentar hasta ahora. La verdad es que esta historia la escribí el año pasado, pero no alcancé a subirla para navidad y ahora que estamos en las vísperas de esta fiesta me pareció adecuado subirlo.

Siempre había querido escribir algo sobre esta época del año, pero me cuesta bastante, cada vez que me disponía a hacerlo no salía nada y luego de mucho esfuerzo esto es lo que obtuve.

Espero que si deciden darme una oportunidad lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Principe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.

* * *

"Navidad, estúpida fiesta Estadounidense inventada por personas ociosas como excusa para dar y recibir regalos sin un motivo aparente", quizás parezca un pensamiento egoísta, pero eso era lo único que Ryoma Echizen concebía como significado de esta fiesta.

Y eso que la pesadilla recién comenzaba...

Todo el mundo disfrutaba con el ambiente navideño que se había formado entre los estudiantes. Pasillos y salones adornados, árboles de pascua y un sinfín de ridiculeces que para él no tenían ningún sentido. Desde que recordaba, odiaba la Navidad, sobre todo por el fastidioso de su padre.

- ¡Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, es un día de alegría y felicidad!...¡O'chibi, nyha!

Se detuvo en seco y miro por sobre el hombro, entonces no se había equivocado, el escandaloso que cantaba villancicos y que ahora corría enérgicamente hacia él no era otro que...

- ¡Kikumaru- sempai! – farfulló desde el suelo, ya que el pelirrojo se había lanzado encima suyo causando que ambos se cayeran, desgraciadamente no había alcanzado a escapar

- Ya llegó la navidad, nyha!...¿no te alegra, O'chibi?...¡nyha!

- No en realidad... ¿podrías...?

- ¿Por qué no?... si la navidad es tan...

- ¡Aún faltan dos semanas! – exclamó exasperado

- Eiji...- se acercó Oishi – creo que estás aplastando a Echizen... ¿por qué no te levantas?

- ¡Oishi, nyha!...- saltó desde el suelo volviendo a pararse agilmente

Y esa era una nueva razón por la que odiaría la Navidad.

- ¡Echizen!

Se detuvo nuevamente. Tezuka - buchou había arruinado su huida.

- Demonios... tengo que ser más rápido – pensó - ¿qué ocurre, capitán?

- Sumire – sensei quiere vernos en las canchas en 5 minutos...asegúrate de estar ahí...también va para ustedes

- Si Tezuka – asintió Oishi – vamos Eiji...

- Hai... ¿Dónde vas O'chibi?... las canchas están por el otro lado, nyha!

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ryoma con tono sarcástico

- Si, nyha!...¿lo olvidaste?...nyha

- No creo que Ryoma lo haya olvidado Eiji

- ¿A que te refieres, nyha?

- Mejor vamos a las canchas... ¿vienes, Echizen?

- Ya que...- suspiró resignado, siguiendo a sus sempais

- Muy bien chicos... los reuní aquí porque como sabrán, se acerca la Navidad, y el instituto prepara un festival con diferentes actividades... donde cada club hace algo, a nosotros como el club de tenis nos ha correspondido hacer una obra teatral acerca de Santa Claus, todos deben participan a excepción de Tezuka, y Sadaharu, que nos ayudará con los arreglos técnicos

- ¡Que emocionante, nyha!

- Ahora quiero que cada uno saque un papel de esta bolsa...así sabrán el personaje que interpretarán...

- ¡Yo primero, nyah!

Uno a uno, los titulares fueron sacando el papel que representarían, hasta que sólo faltaba Ryoma

- Eres el último Echizen...

- No participaré de esa absurda obra

-Echizen...- replicó Tezuka fulminándolo con la mirada

- No lo…

- Toma O'chibi...- Eiji se le había adelantado, sacando el último papel de la bolsa para entregárselo

- Gracias...- espetó con frialdad quitándoselo de las manos... lo leyó, lo arrugó y lo arrojó

- ¿Y bien? – todos lo observaban expectantes

- No lo haré...- dijo determinado

Sadaharu se agachó a recoger la pequeña pelotita de papel que justo había ido a dar a sus pies

- Veamos que tenemos aquí... aja...- sus anteojos brillaron

- ¡Dame eso! – Ryoma trató que arrebatárselo, pero Momoshiro lo agarró a tiempo

- Echizen será un duende...

- Jajajajaja...- todos se rieron a coro, incluyendo a Sumire

- Ya dije que no lo haré...no hay forma de que...

10 minutos después en el salón...

Todos observaban sonrientes a un furioso Ryoma, vestido completamente de verde, con el típico traje que usan los duendes.

- ¡O'chibi se ve muy bien, nyha!

- Si... que tierno Ryoma...jajaja...

- Mada mada dane

- ¿Me lo dices a mi?... tú eres el que esta en un traje de duende...jaja... ya me parecía extraño que fueras tan bajito

- Basta ya chicos...- interrumpió Oishi al ver que Ryoma se disponía a responderle – tenemos que esforzarnos mucho por esta obra... ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Hai!...- casi todos asintieron, excepto...

- Echizen...

- Si, capitán...- respondió con fastidio, ese sería un mes horrible, y eso que apenas comenzaba, ¿cómo sería para Navidad?

* * *

Días después...

Habían pasado toda la bendita semana ensayado para esa estúpida y anti – productiva obra. Incluso perdían clases por eso, y no es que fuera un aficionado del estudio, pero cualquier cosa habría estado mejor a que Momoshiro se burlase de él todo el día, aunque él sería Santa Claus, no se había probado el traje, pero definitivamente le sacaría muchas fotos para burlarse hasta que se graduara.

- ¡Ya llegué! – entró a su casa que estaba tan silenciosa como de costumbre

- Hola primo...¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- Mmmm...

- Ya veo... – Nanako sonrió, sabía a la perfección que si Ryoma no decía nada era porque no quería hablar al respecto

- ¿Y el viejo?

- Está en el templo...

Dejó caer su bolso y se dirigió a la parte trasera en busca de un partido contra su padre.

- ¿Qué será lo que le pasó? – se preguntó Nanako, cuando vio que un cuaderno se había caído de la mochila porque estaba semi – abierta; se agachó para recogerlo, pero una hoja se deslizó hasta el suelo - ¿qué será esto?...- lo leyó con atención, seguramente Ryoma no querría que su madre se enterara - ¡tía!

Estaba acostado sobre su cama, tirando una pelota al techo y recibiéndola, acción que repetía una y otra vez

Toc – toc

Se detuvo y observó la puerta

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo darling... ¿puedo pasar?

- Como quieras...- respondió indiferente mientras continuaba con su juego

Rinko apareció en el umbral con una serena sonrisa

- Ryoma...

- ¿Qué sucede, madre? – preguntó sin mirarla

La mujer entró a la habitación y se sentó en una orilla de la cama tratando de captar su atención.

- ¿Me preguntaba si conoces este papel?

La pelota cayó al suelo. El chico la observó fijamente por unos segundos.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Se cayó de tu mochila cuando la dejaste tirada en el sofá...

- Mmm...

- Ryoma... tú estas en el club de tenis...aquí dice que todos los clubes harán una presentación en honor a la navidad...

- No quiero hablar de eso...- interrumpió

- ¿Entonces participarás? – preguntó emocionada

- Algo así...

- ¿Cómo?

- Me obligaron...

- ¿Y que harán?

- Presentaremos una obra

- ¿Y puedo ir a verte?

- No – respondió sumamente determinado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo lo digo

- Oh, darling...¿por qué no dejas que tu madre vaya a verte a esa obra?... recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño te disfrazaste de Santa Claus...¿dónde esta ese espíritu navideño?...

- Murió con la estúpida idea de que existía ese viejo panzón, cuando papá trató de entrar por la chimenea vestido con un traje barato...

- Do you remember?... eso fue...

- Estúpido de su parte – farfulló el chico

- Pero qué tenemos aquí?... si te pareces al Grinch... tienes que cambiar tu carácter Ryoma... o cuando viejo terminarás solo y amargado...

- No quiero

- Ryoma... no eres más que un niño caprichoso...

- No me importa

- Está bien... es tu decisión después de todo... sólo asegúrate de que sea la correcta – dijo saliendo de la habitación

- ¿La decisión correcta?... si no había nada que decidir, él simplemente no participaría en esa ridícula obra.

* * *

El día de la presentación

- Vaya... hay mucha gente ahí afuera...- comentó Momoshiro espiando por el telón mientras comía una enorme hamburguesa

- ¿Nervioso Momo? – se burló Ryoma, estaba realmente fastidiado, sus senpais habían ido a buscarlo a su casa esa mañana y lo habían raptado sin que su madre hiciera ningún intento por detenerlos

_- ¿Ah?... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_-Vinimos a buscarte, nyha!_

_- Hoy es la obra, Echizen_

_- Entonces váyanse porque no iré con ustedes...¿qué? – pregunto al ver que todos los rodeaban con caras maliciosas - ¿qué están haciendo?...¡bájenme!...¡madre!..._

_- ¿Si, darling?_

_- ¿Por qué dejaste entrar a este grupo de locos?_

_- Pero si son tus amigos_

_- ¡No lo son!...¡hey!...¿adónde me llevan?_

_- Nos vemos, Ryoma – se despidió su prima_

_- ¡Nanako!_

- No... ¿tú lo estás duendecito?

- Ja... muy gracioso

En ese momento se produjo un extraño sonido

- ¿Sabes Momo – sempai?... tu estómago dice lo contrario...

- Cállate Echizen... creo que la hamburguesa me hizo mal...¡necesito un baño! – gritó mientras salía corriendo de ahí

- Mada mada dane...- suspiró Ryoma

10 minutos más tarde...

- Echizen...

- ¿Qué?

- Hay un cambio de planes...

- ¿Cambio de planes?...- preguntó volteándose hacia él, mientras veía que sus senpais se acercaban con miradas amenazadores y un traje rojo en la mano

- ¡No!...¡no me disfrazarán de Santa Claus!...

* * *

**En la obra...**

- Parece que Santa Claus no vendrá...- suspiró Eiji resignado

El salón se quedó en completo silencio.

- Dije... que Santa Claus no vendrá! – exclamó más fuerte

Se escuchó un grillo a lo lejos.

- ¡Santa Claus! – y comenzó a llorar exageradamente...

_Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario_

- ¡Suéltenme!...¡no lo haré!

- Vamos Echizen... sólo tienes que decir jo jo jo... ¡feliz navidad!

- No lo haré!

Y repentinamente fue lanzado al escenario

- ¡Santa Claus! – gritó Eiji emocionado y se dispuso a darle una abrazo

- ¿Qué?... no... ¡aléjate!

- ¡Santa Claus! – saltó encima del pequeño santa produciendo los aplausos de los espectadores - ¿tienes algo que decirme?

- Jo...jo...jo... ¡¿feliz navidad?! – dijo tirado en el suelo

- ¿Santa, has traído algún regalo especial para mí? – pregunto levantándose

- Si...mi duende lo traerá...- replicó con los brazos cruzados y al instante un "auténtico y agraciado" duende entró en escena

- Psss...- siseó Kaoru.

- Oh...que bonito duende...

- Psss...

- ¿Ese es el idioma de los duendes?

_Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario..._

- ¡Ya estoy mejor!...¡ya estoy mejor!...- gritó animosamente Momo corriendo para entrar en escena

- Espera Momo...Ryoma...

- Jo jo jo...¡feliz navidad!

- ¡Santa Claus! – gritó Eiji emocionado, y volteó a mirar a Ryoma – y otro Santa Claus...¡son dos Santa Claus!

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Momoshiro volteándose para ver – hey tú... pequeño impostor... ¡yo soy Santa Claus!...a ti aún te faltan un par de centímetros para ser yo

- ¿Eh?...yo soy Santa Claus porque tú estabas en el baño enfermo del estómago ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Echizen!... digo... ¡impostor!...¡un duende intenta suplantarme!...¡seguridad!

- Ya sé...decidamos quien es el verdadero...

- ¿Cómo?

- Jugando tenis

Y quien sabe de donde, aparecieron dos raquetas y una pelota

* * *

10 minutos más tarde...

La obra finalmente había acabado algo mejor de cómo había empezado, aunque si había una manera de describirla justa y apropiadamente sería un desastre.

La profesora encargada subió al escenario

- Em...un fuerte aplauso para los alumnos del club de tenis...y su obra, titulada...- empezó a mirar en los papeles- bueno... no tiene titulo...

En ese momento aparece Momoshiro, quien empujado por los demás llega junto al micrófono

- Santa Claus del tenis...

- Ah... este... ¡aplausos!

Y todo el público aplaudió...

* * *

Una hora después...

- ¿Saben, nyha?...al final no estuvo tan mal, nyah...

- Eiji tiene razón...¿no creen chicos? – pregunto Oishi

- Pudo ser peor...- opinó Echizen

- Mmm... creo que no volveré a comer de esas hamburguesas...hacen que duela mi estómago...

- Pssss...

- Salió muy bien, chicos...- opinó Kawamura

- Según las estadísticas hay un 87% de probabilidades de que al público le haya gustado

- Fue interesante... - opinó Fuji.

- ¡Podríamos hacer otra obra, nyah!

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

- Si... sería de un chico de 12 años, que es fanático del tenis y llega a una escuela que es campeona en tenis, y tiene jugadores de tenis, y son todos muy buenos con sus técnicas de tenis y...

- Eiji...- llamó Momoshiro.

- ¿Qué?

- No sueñes

- ¿Por qué, nyah?

- ¿Acaso esa historia no te suena conocida?

- ¿No? – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿es una pregunta engañosa?

- Mada mada dane...- murmuró Ryoma – yo me voy

- ¡Pero yo quería hacer la obra!

Y así termina una de las navidades más estúpidas, alocadas, ridículas, decadentes y por primera vez, felices, en la vida de Ryoma Echizen... "Santa Claus del tenis"...

Emm...

Quise decir...

"El príncipe del Tenis"

FIN


End file.
